Field
This disclosure relates to a system to send and receive multimedia files via HTTP for purposes of generating automated localized audiovisual material with real time preview. The system can generate a customized and localized version of a multimedia file.
Description of the Related Art
Entertainment studios around the world release new media projects on a daily basis. These media projects include songs, movies, documentaries, TV shows, short films, trailers, featurettes, sound bites, teasers, feature films, commercials, film clips, red carpet interviews, feature film interviews, and digital billboards. Typically, these media projects are released in a certain language and have narration and graphics that are suitable for the chosen language of the project.
With the advancements in technology and the wide variety of media projects available online and accessible anywhere in the world, there is a desire to distribute these media projects quickly and efficiently in various languages, either by adding subtitles to the media project, or by modifying the dialogue of the media project. In addition, as viewers now are able to watch these media projects in various mediums, there is a need to provide these media projects in various usage formats, including broadcast, online, theatrical, educational and cross-media. The media projects originally released will need to be encoded based on the medium that the project will be used in.
Modifying each new media project released to create versions to support various regions and languages is a large task. Prior art systems required a user to manually modify the project into another language. However, such systems create a bottleneck because it is dependent on when the manual process of updating the project is completed.
As a result, there is a need for a system to facilitate the process of creating new versions of media projects which may need to be encoded into various formats and which support various regions and various languages, either through translations or subtitles into the desired languages.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number where the element is introduced, and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator.